Estoy Contigo
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: Cuando estas sola esperando a alguien en alguna noche fría en la que llueve sin cesar y en eso se aparece una sombra encapuchada que te dice que quiere que vayas con ella... ¿lo haces o no?


**Notas de la autora: **_Bien... se que debería continuar con mis otros fics, pero escuche esta canción de Avril Lavigne y se me ocurrió ésto... un fic sin un poco de caso, pero bueno._

_Tal vez se les haga un poco tonto, pero la canción está muy bonita..., es la de "I'm With You" ^^. Espero que les guste._

_Va dedicado a... a quien le guste... ^_^._

_Bien, ahi les va!_

**_*Empezado a escribir el Jueves 27 de Febrero del 2003 a las 8:33 P.M.*_**

----

Título: **_"Estoy contigo..."_**

----

Estoy simplemente parada... sin ninguna idea...

¿Sin ninguna idea? ¿Sin ningun libro para leer?... Estoy aburrida, por primera vez en mi vida.

Volteó a ver mi reloj... ya es tarde y no has llegado... se supone que estarías aqui desde hace rato.

Pero fuera de la casa y a través de la ventana solo puedo admirar la lluvia..., no hay pasos en la tierra húmeda..., y ningún sonido de tu dulce voz puede ayudarme a salir de mi aburrimiento en este momento.

¿No se supone que me estás buscando por ahí afuera?

¿No se supone que me acompañarás?

Pero no... es otra maldita noche fría, en la que intentó entender esta loca vida. Pensando que me tomas de la mano y me llevas a algún lugar nuevo... que eres algún desconocido para mi de nuevo... y que no sepa quién eres pero sólo esté ahí contigo.

Me levantó y lanzó una mirada por la ventana... trató de encontrar algún rostro conocido...

No hay nadie por aqui.

Todo ésto es un desastre, pienso recargandome sobre mis brazos... 

Y es que es cierto, todo es un completo lío.

Pero en está maldita noche fría en la que intento entender está loca vida... en la que espero que me tomes de la mano y me lleves a algún lugar nuevo... imaginando que eres un desconocido de nuevo para mi... que sin saber quien eres esté ahí contigo, se aparece una sombra con una capucha...

Toca la puerta y me llama por mi nombre... es extraño, creo reconocer esa voz, pero... ¿dónde la he escuchado? Me es demasiado conocida.

Abró la puerta algo extrada.

-Hermione, vamos-me dice y espero que se quite la capucha y aparezcan tus bellos cabellos rojizos junto con tus ojos del color del cielo, pero tan sólo se queda esa sombra con la capucha y toma mi mano.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó yo algo desconfiada.

No contesta... 

La lluvia cae sobre mis cabellos, pero todo éso sigue siendo muy confuso... o tal vez es solo mi loca mente haciéndome una estúpida broma... si... eso creo... bueno, eso espero...

Pero en esa maldita noche fría, en la que intento entender mi loca vida, trato de entender también quien esta ahí... ¿trata de ayudarme o trata de dañarme?

-¿Qué pasa?

La sombra encapuchada se detiene y solo me dice que quiere ayudarme... que quiere hacer que deje de estar aburrida.

Bajo mi rostro y admiro mis zapatos.

-Sabía que Ron no vendría...-susurró para que yo escuchará.

Aquel hombre misterioso se da la vuelta y me dice:

-Él tan solo quería un rato contigo... él tan solo creía que tu querías lo mismo... él tan solo queria que...-hubo una pausa y él solo bajo su rostro mirando atentamente mi mano-el quería tenerte un tiempo a su lado.

Y ahí bajo la lluvia... tratando de imaginar todo éso, tratando de comprenderlo, yo sonreí sin ningún caso.

-Ahora yo vengo aqui, por ti...-dijo él-Ahora yo quiero que tú no estés sola... ahora yo quiero que no llores... ahora yo...-alzó su rostro y yo a través de su capucha, que tapaba su cara, logré notar unos ojos brillando... y fueron los que menos pensaba encontrar ahí...

El chico solo se quitó la capucha negra y me mostró su rostro, y éste me sorprendió mucho... sus ojos, su boca, su rostro, su cabello, su tez, su... su voz...

-Yo, Hermione, quiero estar contigo-me dijo-Quiero que no te quedes más tiempo sola esperando algo que nunca llegará; por favor...

Lo miré atentamente... y sin pensarlo mucho, tomé su mano y le contesté.

-Estoy contigo...-susurre mientras su mano estaba atrapada entre las mías.

Nuestras miradas y sonrisas se cruzaron de nuevo. Ahí bajo la lluvia, en aquella maldita noche fría en la que intetaba comprender esta loca vida... en la que yo imaginaba que tomabas mi mano y me llevabas a algún lugar desconocido... en la que tu serías un desconocido para mí, pero que yo estaría ahí contigo;... espera... todo éso había pasado... excepto que ahora ya no era un pelirrojo el que esperaba que me llevará a algún sitio, ahora era un chico pálido de cabellos plateados... 

----

**_FIN_**

----

**Notas de la autora: **_¡Lo acabé! ¡Si! Lo iba a acabar la misma noche que lo escribí, pero mi mamá llegó y ya no pude U_U._

_¿Qué les pareció? Algo sin caso, ¿no? La verdad a penas y yo logré entenderle un poco.... :P._

_Creo que escribiré otro fic con canciones de Avril Lavigne... son muy lindas ^_^._

_Bueno, eso fue todo! Para tomatazos, comentarios, sickles, galeones, knuts, maldiciones, howlers o lo que quieran mandarme (tmb cuentan regalitos :P) mi mail es _im_with_rupert@hotmail.com _^_^._

_¡Adiós! ¡Sigan leyendo!_

**_*Terminado de escribir el Viernes 28 de Febrero del 2003 a la 1:07 P.M.*_**

**_*Terminado de checar el Viernes 28 de Febrero del 2003 a la 1:12 P.M.*_**

****


End file.
